Where's Bella?
by Lala Red
Summary: OS. —No está, mamá, Bella no está. Desapareció. —Edward comienza a alterarse. —Los regalos están abiertos —nota Rose. —Puede ser un aviso. Alguien estuvo aquí y nos dejó un mensaje para saberlo —dice Charlie. —¿Alguien secuestró a Bella? —pregunta Alice. Todos humanos.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía. **_

_**Un agradecimiento a mi madre, quien fue la que ordenó mis ideas para ésta historia.**_

_**Y a Charlie, que siempre que me apoya en estas cositas. **_

_**Espero les guste.**_

* * *

Empieza a llover fuerte y Edward se levanta rápidamente a cerrar la ventana. No le quedaron ganas de dejarlas abiertas desde la vez que su amado piano fue víctima de las gotas que entran a través de ellas.

—Qué bueno que aprendiste la lección —musita Bella. Él se voltea lentamente y le dedica una media sonrisa. Se acerca a ella y empieza a jugar con los dedos de su mano.

—¿Cuál es el nuevo plan? La lluvia arruinó el primero —se lamenta él.

—Y por poco tu piano la vez pasada. Creo que tu amada te está jugando sucio —se burla Bella.

—Si mi verdadera amada me jugara sucio no me molestaría. —Le aprieta la mano. Bella asiente con una sonrisa, lo toma del cuello y lo besa.

—¿Te gustaría tocar para mí? —pregunta cuando se separa de él.

—Me gustaría tocarte a ti en la cama. —La mira con sus ojos verdes centellantes y, antes de que su resistencia flaqueé, se dirige al piano.

—O podría cantar mientras tú tocas. Hace tiempo no lo hacemos. —Desliza suavemente sus dedos por el piano. Edward suspira resignado.

—¿Cuál quieres que toque? —Se sienta en el taburete.

—Never let me go —responde ella con una sonrisa.

Edward empieza a presionar las teclas y la música empieza a surgir. Si hay algo que él adora, es tocar para ella y escuchar su melodiosa voz mezclarse con la música. Es para un él un gran orgullo que Bella sea reconocida como la "cantante lluviosa". Su novia tiene una grandiosa voz, sí, pero únicamente le gusta liberarla cuando llueve.

—Hold me in your arms, love me like your best friend did. Promise I won't hurt you kid —comienza a cantarle—. Hold me really tight until the stars look big. Never let me go.

Edward no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar su voz y saber que le está cantando a él. Separa su vista de las teclas y admira la expresión en su rostro al cantar. Ella siente su mirada y empieza a hacer gestos coquetos. Cuando llega la parte en la que sólo hay instrumental, ella muerde su labio y lo mira. Edward se levanta del taburete, la toma de la cintura y la sube al piano. Se funde en ella hasta que la lluvia cesa.

**LR**

—Un pastel en forma de boca es ordinario y para nada bonito —se queja Rosalie—. Puede ser en forma de micrófono.

—Debes ver el pastel primero, Rose —dice Alice mientras termina de pintar su mano derecha—. Si Jasper dice que vale la pena, debemos creer en su juicio. Lo he educado bien.

—¿Debo confiar en la opinión del novio de mi amiga que es tratado como un perro? Uhm, no lo creo.

Alice le dedica una mirada asesina a Rose y antes de poder decir algo, Edward aparece y se aclara la garganta.

—Antes de que empiecen una discusión sin fin, quiero decirles que Charlie se encargará del pastel. —Edward toma una de las galletas que dejó Bella preparadas y se tira al sillón. Alice lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Estás muy tranquilo. ¿Ya compraste el regalo de Bella? —le cuestiona.

—Por supuesto —responde él con la boca llena.

—¿Y qué es? —pregunta Rose cruzada de brazos.

—Tengo todo bajo control —responde con tranquilidad—. Iré a buscarla cuando salga del trabajo para llevarla a cenar.

—¿Tú, Edward Cullen, tienes todo bajo control? Eso no me lo creo ni de chiste —dice Rosalie—. Únicamente te dejo claro que si llegas hacer una bobada como la del año pasado, las bolas te van a quedar azules por un largo tiempo.

—Compénsala este año. Vamos, ella te dio su virginidad de cumpleaños. Se merece algo excelente —susurra Alice. Edward la mira con la ceja alzada.

—¡Alice! —le reprende la rubia.

—Ay, por favor. Él sabe que somos sus amigas, obvio nos cuenta la mayoría de las cosas. —Se encoje de hombros.

—Como sea. —Edward sacude la cabeza—. Confíen en mí una vez. Voy a hacerlo tan bien que va a sentir que su cumpleaños es desde hoy.

—Eso espero —musitan Alice y Rose a la vez.

Después de acordar ciertas cosas para la fiesta de mañana y despedir a las chicas, Edward se alista y va a buscar a Bella al instituto. En el camino compra rosas rojas, las favoritas de su chica.

—Amor, no sabes cuánto te agradezco haber venido. Esos niños están por volverme loca. —Se pega a él y lo besa, no exactamente en la manera en que debería hacerlo en un lugar público. Cuando al fin se separan, juntan sus frentes.

—Me encantaría seguir besándote de esa manera para que tus admiradores sepan que eres mía, pero te traje flores y las estoy aplastando. —Ella se ríe y retrocede. Él le entrega el ramo y ella no duda en volver a besarlo. Edward sonríe internamente, agradecido por lo que sea que hagan esos adolescentes para poner a su novia así. No es que le guste que Bella esté estresada, pero no puede negar que le encanta la manera en que se desestresa.

—No quiero hacer nada mañana. Solamente quedarme contigo y no levantarme de la cama —murmura distraída.

—Sé que la idea de quedarte conmigo en una cama es irresistible, pero es tu cumpleaños y ya hemos planeado algo —dice mientras su vista está fija en la carretera.

—¿Qué te parece esto? —Se acerca a él y le planta besos por el cuello—. Nos quedamos en la cama, sin ropa, todo el día, con helado de arequipe y unos 15 condones.

Edward se ríe mientras ella sigue dándole besos. Empieza a negar cuando Bella baja su mano de su hombro a su abdomen. La agarra gentilmente y la coloca en su pierna.

—Ya hicimos planes —repite. Bella hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos.

Y como había prometido, Edward hace la noche estresante de Bella, mágica. Una buena comida, un excelente postre y la mejor compañía. Regresan a casa entre risas y con un gran susto por casi haber estrellado por… la buena mano de Bella.

**LR**

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella! —grita Alice al entrar a la habitación. Emmett la mancha de pastel y todos se ríen al unísono. Rose tira un oso a la cama y Bella se levanta sobresaltada, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Hey! —se queja la cumpleañera—. Lo justo es que me dejen dormir.

—Feliz cumpleaños, floja. —Rose se tira a la cama y la abraza. Las felicitaciones llueven después de eso. Alice le regala un lindo conjunto con unos zapatos a juego. Emmett le regala una flauta, ya que Bella había comentado que quería una nueva. Jasper le regala una blusa que, sorpresa, combina con los zapatos que le regaló Alice. Rose le dio un lindo oso y un reloj de mano.

—Hermano, ¿por qué eres tan tacaño? —Alice observa la flauta y lo desaprueba.

—Alice, es de marca —lo excusa Bella—, y si no lo fuera de todas formas estaría agradecida. Son mis regalos, no los tuyos.

Comer un desayuno hecho por Jasper era algo que Bella quería todas las mañanas. Edward cocinaba bien, pero Jasper era cosa de otro mundo. Sonríe al ver a sus amigos compartiendo con ella una comida tan importante como esta. Y aunque le hubiera gustado dormir hasta tarde, agradece mucho que ellos estén ahí.

Bella se levanta a llevar el plato a la cocina, mientras todos comparten sus opiniones sobre el nuevo centro comercial en Seattle. Justo cuando está por darse la vuelta y decir que el centro comercial _Stars _es el mejor de aquella ciudad hasta ahora, alguien coloca la mano en su cintura. Ni siquiera tiene que pensarlo, sabe que es Edward.

—Debiste aceptar mi propuesta y no dejarlos entrar —susurra aún de espaldas. Él le deja un sonoro beso en el cuello.

—Feliz cumpleaños —musita. Ella se voltea y lo abraza.

—¿De nuevo? Creo que me lo dijiste muchas veces en la madrugada cuando…

—Hey, tortolos —interrumpe Emmett—. Nos vamos. Ver mi belleza tanto tiempo debe ser agotador para los ojos, por eso trato de no verme mucho al espejo.

—Seguro —murmura Bella con sarcasmo.

—Sí. Nos vemos en la noche. —El resto se despide y le desean nuevamente un feliz cumpleaños a Bella.

—Déjame adivinar. Hoy, en la noche, en casa de tus padres —dice Bella.

—Bueno, los 24 años te han dado inteligencia —responde Edward con una sonrisa.

El celular de Bella empieza a sonar. Corre hacia el cuarto para contestarlo. Es su papá, le canta el feliz cumpleaños y Bella siente nostalgia. Es el primer cumpleaños que no pasa en casa de su padre. Se da cuenta de lo descuidada que ha sido con su celular en un día como hoy. Tiene mensajes de su madre, Angela, Jessica y Jacob. Todos deseándole un feliz cumpleaños.

—Jacob me envió un mensaje deseándome un feliz cumpleaños. —Deja el celular en el mueble.

—Qué educado —se limita a contestar Edward.

—Uhm, sí, seguro. —Lo toma de la mano—. Vamos a echarnos una siesta, ¿sí?

—Lo que la princesa mande.

—Me siento muy bien con mi trabajo, es lo que me gusta —comenta Bella cuando ya están en la cama, acurrucados—, pero siento que debería explorar más.

—¿Intentar con otro trabajo? —pregunta Edward mientras le acaricia el cabello.

—Tal vez, un aire diferente. Sin niños —se ríe—. Sabes que sé que le pediste a tu padre una semana libre porque era mi cumpleaños, ¿cierto?

—Supuse que él te lo diría —murmura contra su mejilla.

—Bueno, te lo agradezco. —Le da un casto beso—. Los niños deben estar tristes sin ti.

Edward se limita a asentir con una sonrisa. Bella le soba el cabello y él automáticamente cierra los ojos. Está tan feliz por pasar su cumpleaños con él. Está feliz por estar todos los días con él. Después de formalizar, sus padres reunieron dinero para ellos y les permitieron comprar un apartamento.

Bella sonríe ante el recuerdo. Está por dejar un beso en los labios de Edward cuando escucha un vidrio romperse. Afirma sus dedos alrededor del brazo de Edward, pero él no se inmuta. No pudo dormirse tan rápido…

Bella toma un respiro y se levanta. Edward no abre los ojos. Asustada, se dirige a la cocina. Sale corriendo hacia la habitación cuando ve una extraña sombra levantarse ante ella. Siente unos fuertes brazos envolverla. Empieza a gritar, pero siente que nadie la escucha, le toma un minuto entender el porqué. No tiene voz.

—Bella, amor —susurra Edward mientras la acaricia. Necesita algunos segundos para comprender que fue un sueño. Abraza fuertemente a Edward, toma una fuerte respiración para inundarse del olor de su novio.

—¿Un mal sueño, corazón? —Edward le aparta el mechón de cabello que ha caído sobre su frente. Bella se limita a asentir—. Fue únicamente una pesadilla. Todo está bien. Estoy contigo.

—Lo sé —murmura sin comprender porque lo hace.

—Deberíamos estar alistándonos para llegar a la casa de mis padres. Ya sabes cómo se pone Alice cuando las cosas no salen de manera adecuada.

Nuevamente se limita a asentir. Después de una ducha que la estabiliza un poco, se coloca el conjunto que le regaló Alice. Se maquilla y se dirige a la sala a comer galletas. Revisa su celular y tiene más mensajes. De Bree, Mike y Benjamin, sus alumnos. Revisa los dos restantes.

_Cariño, feliz cumpleaños! De nuevo. Espero que la estés pasando estupendo. Saluda a Edward, a tu padre y a todos de mi parte. Qué bueno que ya sé enviar mensajes. Te amo. _

—_Mom._

_¿Pued_o_ verte hoy? Solamente quiero entregarte un regalo. Estoy trabajando a medio tiempo en un local cerca de la casa de los Cullen. Puedes llegar un momento y así podría entregarte el regalo, pues no creo que sea buena idea aparecerme en tu casa. Es sólo una oferta. Igual puedes ignorar este mensaje. Te quiero, Bells._

—_Jacob._

_La estoy pasando genial, aunque claramente falta tu compañía Edward te manda un beso en la mejilla. Tú dale un abrazo a Phil de mi parte. También te amo xo_

—_Bells._

Bella no sabe qué responderle a Jake. Claro que quiere verlo, pero después del último incidente…

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Edward ingresa al living con su suéter favorito. El negro le queda _tan_ bien. Bella no resiste acercarse y besarlo.

—Te tengo una noticia —murmura Edward contra sus labios—. Jasper no pudo conseguir el queso, ya sabes cómo es esto aquí. Iré al local de las afueras y lo compraré. Puedes dormir un rato y esperarme.

—No te preocupes. Me voy en el carro y te espero en casa de tus padres. —Le besa la mandíbula—. No te hagas extrañar.

—No voy a tardarme. Te amo.

—Yo te amo más.

**LR**

Edward está un poco de mal humor por tener que ir a comprar el queso. No quería dejar a Bella. Se propuso que este sería uno de sus mejores cumpleaños, sin provocarle dolores de cabeza, mantenerse a su lado y hacerla excesivamente feliz. Pidió la semana libre en el hospital para encargarse de ello, lo que no fue un problema debido a que en el pueblo no hay tantos niños enfermos o emergencias.

—Es cierto lo que te digo. Puedes chequearlo tú mismo. —Edward está pagando el producto y escucha a un hombre hablar en tono alto—. Ese terreno va a estar como siempre antes de las seis.

—¿Ya no van a hacer el pozo? Gracias a Dios, era una pésima idea —responde el acompañante.

—Algunos padres se reunieron y no estuvieron a favor. Dijeron que podía ser peligroso para los niños y mucha gente afirmó que cosas como esas traerían mala suerte al pueblo. Y como hay tantas tiendas alrededor y muchos estuvieron en desacuerdo, van a tapar el hueco hoy mismo.

—_Y Bella me llama loco a veces… si escuchara esto _—_piensa Edward. _

Se retira de la tienda y, para su sorpresa, ya está un poco oscuro. Las nubes cubren Forks como de costumbre, Edward ruega que no llueva. No tarda tanto en llegar a casa de sus padres, Rosalie está parada en el porche.

—¿Y Bella? —pregunta la rubia cuando Edward se baja del coche.

—¿No está aquí? —pregunta extrañado.

—No. —Toma su celular y procede a llamarla, pero Bella no contesta. Antes de que empiece a marcarle de nuevo, la cumpleañera le pita desde el carro.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunta cuando se ella se baja. Bella lo mira con sorpresa.

—Me encontré con unos alumnos —se limita a contestar. Edward cree ver algo diferente en la expresión de Bella… pero decide ignorarlo. No quiere presionarla por información.

—Es de mala educación hacerse esperar —comenta Rose.

—Pero a veces necesario —responde Bella con una sonrisa.

Entran a casa de los Cullen y Bella es recibida por Carlisle y Esme. El regalo de ellos fue el hermoso mercedes que maneja. Hace aproximadamente un mes que lo tiene y está más que contenta y agradecida.

—Edward, mi pedido. —Jasper sale de la cocina en el momento que los escucha entrar a la casa. Edward suspira y se lo entrega. Bella le soba el brazo.

—¡Me encanta como luces! —expresa Alice al llegar al living y ver la vestimenta de Bella.

—No me sorprende —musita Bella. Edward la agarra de la cintura. Emmett se acerca a Rose y empieza a tomarle fotos. La rubia por poco tira la cámara al piso, por lo que el chico empieza a tomarle fotos a la cumpleañera con su pareja.

—Para ya —jadea Edward. Detesta las fotos. Bella le acaricia la espalda.

Después de molestar a Edward con fotos, empiezan a preguntarle a Bella sobre su día. Ella no tiene mucho que contar. Cree justo hacer saber al grupo que Edward se ha comportado de maravilla y todos lo felicitan con burlas, incluso sus padres.

Charlie llega con un hermoso pastel en forma de piano. Bella pide que no lo corten y que la dejen conservarlo, lo cual todos consideran muy ridículo y se burlan de ella, aunque simplemente ha sido un comentario, no pretendía _conservarlo _en sí. Sin embargo, Edward le susurra al oído que le comprará uno parecido. Después de que la cumpleañera se ha tomado fotos con los presentes, el grupo se desarma y cada quien mantiene su conversación.

—Creo que Emmett va a pedirme matrimonio —susurra Rose a Bella y Alice. A ésta última se le cristalizan un poco los ojos.

—¿Y por qué lo crees? —pregunta Bella.

—Hace un mes me preguntó qué pensaba del matrimonio y si estaba dispuesta a casarme este año. Realmente me alarmé. Creí que me lo iba a pedir allí mismo —relata la rubia—, pero no fue así para mi alivio.

—¿Tu alivio? ¿No quieres casarte con él? —cuestiona Alice con sorpresa.

—Alice, claro que sí —responde rápidamente—. Únicamente… mira, apenas empecé mi trabajo en Seattle el mes pasado, nos mudamos juntos hace dos meses. Temo que si nos casemos, él quiera avanzar rápido y…

—No quieres tener niños —concluye Bella. La rubia asiente apenada.

—No ahora. Necesito tener más tiempo para mí aún —explica.

—No seas tonta, rubia —bufa Alice—. Casarse no significa que van a tener hijos pronto, claramente está dentro de los planes, pero es más como una manera de decir "te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, ¿estás de acuerdo?".

—La enana tiene razón. Emmett quiere hacerte saber que ya no te ve como una novia, te ve como la acompañante de su vida —agrega Bella—. Y seamos sinceras, tú lo quieres de la misma manera. Además, él es el indicado, no creo que nadie más soporte tu temperamento.

Rosalie no puede evitar sonreír. Por supuesto que quiere a Emmett de la misma manera.

—Bueno… —Alice se levanta—. Querida cantante, necesito un consejo tuyo, acompáñame.

Alice se lleva a Bella al cuarto de huéspedes para que los demás puedan poner en la mesa los regalos de pareja. Los regalos de pareja, como ellos le llaman, consiste en un regalo de cada pareja del grupo, esto fue inventado por Alice hace varios meses. Hay un total de tres regalos en la mesa, uno de Esme y Carlise, otro de Emmett y Rose y finalmente uno de Alice y Jasper.

—¿Si crees que esa ropa que te describo combine? —pregunta Alice. Quiere ir a curiosear los regalos. Está emocionada ya que es la primera vez que su idea se realiza.

—Sí, totalmente de acuerdo —asegura Bella. Ella sabe que su amiga no es el tipo de persona que necesita una opinión extra. Sabe que cuando ella ha decidido un conjunto, piensa que no puede haber uno mejor. Así que Bella sabe perfectamente que Alice trama algo.

—Okay. Gracias. Vamos —la jala del brazo.

—Alice, adelántate, quiero ir al baño —se excusa.

—No tardes —le pide su amiga. Ésta se dirige al living tratando de contener su emoción.

—¿Y Bella? —pregunta Esme en nombre de todos.

—Está en el baño, no tarda —explica Alice. Se sienta al lado de Jasper.

Mientras esperan a Bella, Rosalie decide alzar un poco la música. Escuchan dos canciones y la cumpleañera aún no llega.

—Pobre Bella. Comió esos pasabocas mal hechos y ahora sufre —bromea Emmett. Jasper y Alice le regalan una mirada asesina.

—Los pasabocas estaban deliciosos —asegura Charlie.

—Cierto —acepta Emmett—. Pudo ser el desayuno.

La mayoría suelta una risita por lo bajo.

—Basta —masculla la rubia—. Iré a buscarla.

Rosalie se dirige el cuarto de huéspedes del primer piso y toca la puerta del baño.

—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?

Espera algunos segundos, pero nadie responde.

—¿Bella?

Nuevamente espera un rato. Decide intentar abrir la puerta y, para su sorpresa, se abre fácilmente. No tenía seguro. Rosalie frunce el ceño, Bella no está aquí. Sale del cuarto y se asoma al living, cada quien mantiene una conversación y la música sigue alta, pero Bella no está por ningún lado.

Decide subir, quizás esté en un baño de los cuartos de arriba. Rosalie revisa los cuartos y los baños, pero no está. Muy extrañada, sube al tercer piso. Bella no tendría razón para estar aquí, únicamente hay una habitación ocupada y es por las máquinas del hospital de Carlise.

Baja las escaleras rápidamente y se dirige a la cocina. No hay nadie. Regresa al living corriendo.

—Bella no está —susurra. Nadie le presta atención y la música no ayuda.

—¡Bella no está! —grita. Todos ponen atención en la rubia y Emmett apaga la música.

—¿Qué dices, corazón? —pregunta el musculoso.

—Bella no está. —Rose mira a Edward.

—¿Qué? —pregunta el muchacho desorientado.

—¿No está en la casa? —pregunta Charlie al tiempo.

—Pues… no. La revise toda. Hasta el tercer piso —explica Rosalie.

Por un minuto, la casa entera queda en silencio. Y un escalofrió les entra a todos cuando la brisa sopla fuertemente. Pero lo que realmente los sacude, es el sonido de la puerta de la entrada cerrándose por el viento.

—Esa puerta no estaba abierta —avisa Esme. Inmediatamente, todos se dirigen a la entrada y Charlie abre la puerta con rapidez. Únicamente se observan los árboles y la oscuridad que los baña.

—Rose, ¿Bella no está en la casa? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? —pregunta Carlise, todos siguen mirando hacia los árboles.

—No la encontré por ninguna parte —susurra. Charlie inmediatamente corre hacia la casa para revisarla entera. Todos se reparten miradas, pero Edward parece ido. Transcurren unos minutos de silencio hasta que Charlie vuelve agitado. Niega con la cabeza y patea el piso como niño chiquito haciendo pataleta.

—La llamaré. —Alice saca su teléfono y le marca. Timbra, timbra, timbra, pero nadie contesta. Lo intenta unas 5 veces más y nada—. No… no me contesta.

—Su carro no está —advierte Rose.

—¿Bella no está? —pregunta Edward. Todos le miran con pena. Esme se acerca a él y le apoya una mano en el hombro. Antes de que Esme pueda responderle, se escucha un ruido dentro de la casa. Charlie y Emmett son los primeros en reaccionar y dirigirse al living. No hay nada. Emmett revisa la cocina y Charlie se va nuevamente a revisar los pisos de arriba.

—Alguien se ha ido por la puerta trasera —avisa Emmett. Todos entran nuevamente a la casa. Edward mira a Emmett.

—¡Puta mierda! —le pega un fuerte puño a la pared.

—¡Edward! —exclaman las mujeres. Él las mira afligido.

—¿No había nadie arriba? —le pregunta Carlise a Charlie al verlo bajar. Él se limita a negar con la cabeza. Edward vuelve a pegarle a la pared.

—Edward, cariño…

—No está, mamá, Bella no está. Desapareció. —Edward comienza a alterarse.

—Los regalos están abiertos —nota Rose.

—Puede ser un aviso. Alguien estuvo aquí y nos dejó un mensaje para saberlo —dice Charlie.

—¿Alguien secuestró a Bella? —pregunta Alice.

—¿Quieren jugar con nosotros? —cuestiona Jasper.

Y comienza la lluvia de preguntas. _¿No te dijo qué iba a hacer al baño? ¡¿Por qué la dejaste sola?! ¿No había nadie en los pisos de arriba? ¿Alguna persona querría hacerle daño a Bella? ¿Ha tenido problemas con alguno de sus alumnos? _

—¡Basta! —grita Carlise—. No podemos quedarnos aquí y simplemente cuestionarnos unos a otros.

—Hay que buscarla a los alrededores. En el bosque, en la calle, en todas partes. Preguntarles a las personas si la vieron —demanda Charlie. Se dirige rápidamente a la puerta—. Llamaré a la Reservación para que estén alertas, y les informaré a mis oficiales para que nos ayuden. Hay que buscarla.

—¿Por qué alguien la secuestraría? —pregunta Alice lagrimeando—. Es mi mejor amiga, no quiero que nada le pase.

Rosalie la abraza. La entiende perfectamente.

—Hay que buscarla —repite Jasper—. Alice, vamos a buscarla en los locales.

—Emmett, nosotros buscaremos en el bosque. —La rubia se separa de Alice.

—Llámenme si les dicen algo o ven algo, lo que sea —suplica Edward. Jasper le palmea el hombro.

—Y a Charlie —agrega Esme. Las dos parejas se retiran con rapidez.

—¿Cómo pudo ser secuestrada en nuestra propia casa, con nosotros aquí? —cuestiona Esme.

—No lo sé, pero vamos a encontrarla —jura Edward.

**LR**

Esme se dedicó a llamar a Bella por media hora, el celular sólo timbraba, timbraba pero nadie contestaba. Carlise reviso la casa entera nuevamente, en busca de una pista o cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarles. No encontró nada.

Rosalie y Emmett revisaron el bosque superficial e internamente, sin encontrar nada. En un momento, Rose había perdido la cordura y se había puesto a patalear contra un árbol. No quería, por nada del mundo, perder a su mejor amiga. Emmett la abrazó y tuvieron que detener su búsqueda hasta que su novia paró de llorar.

Jasper y Alice habían recorrido los locales del pueblo, los cuales no eran muchos. Al llegar a la pequeña librería de Forks, el dueño les dio la noticia de que sí había visto a Bella. Alice se emocionó demasiado, pero cuando le preguntaron dónde la había visto, el señor respondió que no sabía de qué hablaban y les pidió que se marcharan de su tienda. Jasper estuvo a punto de golpearlo por haber jugado con ellos y haberles dado esperanzas, y justo cuando levantó el puño, el pobre viejo empezó a exclamar "culebra, sálvame". Jasper y Alice se miraron extrañados, ella se acercó lentamente a él para pedirle amablemente información sobre Bella, pero el dueño de aquel loca únicamente negó con la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

Edward fue a casa de los alumnos de Bella. Bree, Mike, Ben, las hermanas Denali, Victoria, James, Angela, Benjamin, Penny, Thomas. Todos aseguraron no haberse cruzado con Bella en todo el día.

—_Bella me dijo que se había encontrado con unos alumnos camino a la casa de mis padres, ellos me mienten o… Bella lo hizo _—_pensó Edward con frustración._

Se hacen las diez de la noche y Bella no ha aparecido, cumpliendo así, tres horas de desaparecida.

Edward se dirige a casa de sus progenitores, allí se encontrará con los demás. Se baja del auto y ve a Emmett con un adolescente, lo tiene acorralado contra un árbol.

—¡Dime de una maldita vez qué hacías con esos jodidos regalos! —grita Emmett. El pobre niño está a punto de llorar. Rosalie mira hacia otro lado, no está de acuerdo con la violencia, pero esta vez no piensa hacer nada.

—¿Este idiota fue quien sacó los regalos de mi Bella de la casa? —pregunta Edward. Emmett no pronuncia una palabra, pero su mirada lo dice todo—. Muy bien, niño. Si me dices ahora mismo dónde está mi chica, no te voy a hacer ningún daño.

—Yo... no-no sé de qué chica hablan —responde asustado.

—¡Carajo que sí lo sabes! —brama Edward—. Y a menos que no me des una buena razón para no golpearte, declárate muerto.

—¡No, por favor!

—Puedo apostar que nadie notará tu ausencia —masculla Emmett observando su ropa rota.

—Niño, únicamente queremos saber por qué tomaste esos regalos —enuncia Rose.

—Yo… verán, pasaba por aquí y es imposible no mirar hacia dentro con esos grandes vidrios que dejan todo a la vista y… vi la sala sola y los regalos, así que entré por la puerta trasera que estaba abierta. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y no había recibido nada, así que decidí que podía tomar algo. Ustedes entienden, por mi cumpleaños.

—No te creo ni media palabra.

—¡Lo juro! Jamás en mi vida he robado, siempre voy a la panadería que queda aquí cerca y me como los panes quemados, pero el local cerró temprano por el hueco que iban a llenar y no pude recibir nada. ¡Tenía hambre! Y pensé que algunas de esas bolsas podían contener comida.

—¡Oh, por favor! —exclama Edward.

—Ok, supongamos que eso es cierto. Ahora te tengo otra pregunta. ¿No has visto a una muchacha de tez blanca, cabello castaño, no de mucha estatura, ojos cafés, por el bosque o en algún lugar? —pregunta la rubia.

—No he visto nada —responde el chico con ojos llorosos—. Por favor, no me golpeen. No quiero morir, tengo una vida miserable, pero no quiero morir.

—¿Qué está pasando acá afuera? —pregunta Carlise con Esme saliendo de la casa. Al tiempo, llegan Jasper y Alice en el auto.

—Este fue nuestro misterioso ladrón de regalos —aclara Emmett. El niño vuelve a explicarlo todo entre lágrimas, Carlisle y Esme terminan por creerle. La buena señora Cullen le regala un poco de comida.

—¿Seguro no viste nada? —Carlise le pregunta amablemente.

—Le juro que no, señor.

Suspiran resignados.

El teléfono de Edward comienza a sonar y se aparta un poco para contestarlo.

—¿Sí?

—Encontramos a un chico con el carro de Bella. Lo tenemos en la Reservación —Es lo único que alcanza a decir Charlie antes de que Edward, ignorando todo el asunto del chico, cuelgue y se suba a su auto rápidamente.

—¿Quién lo tenía? —Hay varios hombres reunidos alrededor del auto, pero el único que capta la atención de Edward es que le tiene las esposas puestas. Se dirige hacia él con paso firme, pero unos de los chicos de la Reserva lo detiene.

—Dice que encontró el auto abandonado a mitad de la calle, cerca de un árbol, por la casa de los Cullen —relata Charlie.

—¿Por la casa de mis padres? —cuestiona Edward. Si el auto hubiera estado por allí, él o alguno de sus amigos lo hubieran visto.

—En la segunda ruta, la de los locales.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Ese camino no está terminado y a estas horas está completamente solo, tengo entendido que los locales de allí cerraron más temprano de lo normal por la cuestión del pozo.

—Eso lo sé —masculla Charlie—. Mande a unos de mi hombres y, al parecer, el auto estaba cerca de un árbol, las llantas quedaron marcadas en la arena.

—¿Por qué el carro no estaba en la carretera?

—No lo sé. Pero Jimmy necesitó buscar gasolina, porque tal parece que el auto fue dejado ahí por esa razón.

—¿Jimmy?

—Así se llama nuestro recolector de carros —responde Charlie. Lo cierto es que no es la primera vez que el jefe Swan sorprende a este chico con un carro que no es de su propiedad.

—Llegamos a la conclusión de que —Billy Black se introduce a la conversación—, Bella fue introducida al bosque, o un carro los recogió de allí o ella misma se llevó hasta ahí.

—¿Qué está tratando de insinuar? —Edward mira a Charlie.

—Tranquilo, muchacho. Aquí cada quien va sacando sus conclusiones, pero solamente una es la verdadera y vamos a averiguarla.

El teléfono de Edward comienza a sonar de nuevo y le contesta a Jasper, explicándole que está en la Reserva y que el carro de Bella fue encontrado en la ruta hacia el bosque cerca de la casa de sus padres. ¿Significa que Bella fue sacada de la casa y llevada hasta allí en su auto?

Su amigo le comenta que el niño se marchó al bosque cuando bajaron la guardia, todos están seguros que no está relacionado con la desaparición de Bella.

La situación es frustrante. Tienen que esperar 48 horas para poder declarar a Isabella Swan desaparecida. Y apenas han transcurrido tres horas desde la última vez que se le vio. Sin embargo, cuentan con que su padre es jefe de policía y, en un pueblo como Forks, todo son amigos de él. Por lo tanto, a las 11 de la noche, el pueblo entero ya está enterado sobre esta tragedia. Todos preocupados y al pendiente, porque ante todo, Bella Swan se ha ganado el corazón de muchos. Eso los lleva a preguntarse: ¿Por qué una persona como ella puede ser secuestrada? Su círculo de amigos la conocen perfectamente y saben que ella es una persona de buena voluntad.

Bella es la clase de persona que lo analiza todo pero no va por ahí diciéndole al mundo lo que le molesta. Su filosofía de vida es sencilla, aunque es muy difícil aplicarla hoy en día, _cada quien tiene su_ _propia opinión._ Ella respeta y tolera a cada persona que se encuentra, las únicas discusiones fuertes que ha tenido han sido con Edward y su padre, por eso, ¿quién querría secuestrar a Bella?

Todos piensan varias teorías, por ello, Billy Black se ofrece para permanecer en casa de Charlie, Esme y Carlise se van a su casa y Alice y Jasper a casa de Bella y Edward, esperando la llamada de algún secuestrador pidiendo una cantidad de dinero por la liberación de la apresada.

Rosalie, Emmett y Edward inspeccionan las calles hasta la madrugada.

—Edward, creo que deberías ir a descansar.

—No voy a poder dormir, Emmett —refuta.

—Todos estamos tan preocupados como tú, pero necesitas descansar —susurra Rose—. Dime, ¿a Bella le gustaría que hicieras esto?

No. Bella siempre lo invitaba a la cama temprano.

—No puedo simplemente irme a casa y dormir. ¡Bella no está! Y cada minuto que pasa, la siento más lejos.

—Ella está bien y estará con nosotros pronto. Debe encontrarte en un buen estado, como a ella le gusta.

Edward rompe en llanto y sus amigos lo llevan a casa.

Alice y Jasper hacen turnos, uno duerme mientras el otro está pendiente del teléfono. Cuando llegan, es Jasper quien está despierto.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despiden Rose y Emmett.

—Supongo que si no me has llamado es porque no ha entrado ninguna llamada. —Edward se tira en el sofá.

—No —se lamenta Jasper.

Edward se queda mirando el teléfono fijamente por unos minutos.

—¿No vas a dormir?

—No voy a poder hacerlo, así que para qué intentarlo.

Jasper entiende un poco a Edward, así que no le responde nada, únicamente se limita a asentir.

—Debes estar feliz de tenerla.

—¿Qué?

—A Alice. Segura, en la habitación.

—Edward, ella va a aparecer y vas volver a tenerla en tus brazos.

—Nada me asegura eso, Jasper. Haría cualquier cosa, lo que sea, para tenerla ahora mismo a mi lado.

—Mantente perseverante y en calma. Ella va a volver —le asegura.

—¿Y si no es así? —Edward comienza a lagrimear—. ¿Y si ese espacio en nuestra cama no se vuelve a llenar? ¿Quién me dirá que sea paciente? ¿Quién me dará los abrazos cálidos que únicamente ella sabe dar? ¿Quién me tolerara y me hará sonreír en los malos momentos? ¿Quién me dirá que cierre las ventanas cuando llueve?

A las seis de la mañana, Edward está listo para partir a casa de su suegro, de allí irán a las casas de personas claves que se ofrecieron a brindar información. Alice le prepara huevo y tocinos, y le obliga a comérselos. Su amiga le da un abrazo antes de que se marche.

Cuando Edward sale de la casa, ya son las siete de la mañana. Bella lleva 12 horas desaparecida.

Antes de subir al auto, mira su reflejo y nota las ojeras que se le han formado. Está serenando y, por primera vez, Edward detesta la lluvia.

—Buenos días, Charlie. —El jefe de policía se limitar a asentir una vez. Nota sus ojeras, parece que no fue el único que no durmió. Va vestido de civil.

—Nos dirigimos a casa de Carl. Él manejó la maquina con la que le echaron la arena al hueco del pozo. Estuvo a unos, aproximadamente, 5 metros de donde fue dejado el auto de Bella. Debe tener información que nos sirva —avisa Charlie. Edward se siente un poco esperanzado, si Bella fue llevada a pie o recogida por un carro, ese señor, Carl, debió haber visto algo.

—Hola, Carl. Te presento al novio de mi hija.

Estrechan las manos.

—Gracias por brindarnos tu ayuda —Edward le agradece.

—No hay de qué.

Carl los invita a tomar asiento. Charlie suspira y empieza con las preguntas.

—Bueno, ¿podrías decirnos a qué hora tapaste el hueco?

—Debí taparlo antes de las seis, pero vine a casa a comer, por lo que lo hice… a las siete

—¿Y todo transcurrió de manera normal?

—Sí.

—¿No viste a una persona, un auto…?

—Vi un auto cuando iba de regreso a casa. No lo observé bien porque pensé que eran unos adolescentes teniendo un poco de pasión. Ya saben cómo son ahora.

—Lo sabemos. ¿En qué te transportaste?

—En mi moto. Pase lo más lejos posible del carro, no me gusta dañar los momentos entre parejas.

—No suena educado —congenia Charlie—. ¿Estás seguro que nos viste nada, Carl?

—Muy seguro, jefe Swan.

—Muchas gracias.

Se dirigen al auto de Edward sin esperanzas. Si Carl, que era la persona que estaba más cerca del lugar donde fue encontrado el auto de Bella, no vio nada, nadie más lo hizo.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —pregunta Edward cuando enciende el carro.

—A casa de Bree Tanner.

—Lo siento tanto por ustedes. Si mi pequeña estuviera desaparecida… Dios, no puedo ni pensarlo —la mamá de Bree se lamenta—. Tomen asiento, por favor.

—Gracias —murmura Edward—. No es una situación que se le desea a alguien.

—Pero, no entiendo. Me gusta relacionarme un poco con los profesores de mi hija, y Bella me parece una de las mejores que he conocido. Tan dulce, tan amable. No entiendo por qué alguien querría secuestrarla.

—No lo entendemos —explica Charlie—. Simplemente, de un momento a otro, mi hija ya no estaba. No tengo explicaciones, no tengo porqués, únicamente tengo a mi tesoro perdido y un mundo de preguntas en mi cabeza.

—En serio lo siento tanto —se lamenta de nuevo—. ¿No han recibido llamadas de algún demente pidiendo dinero por su liberación?

—No, ojalá lo hicieran. Eso sería, por muy raro que suene, un alivio —responde Edward. Un alivio porque al menos estarían seguros de que Bella sigue viva.

—O quizás Bella no tiene nada qué ver. Quiero decir, puede ser que fue secuestrada para hacerle pasar un mal rato a usted, Jefe Swan, o a ti, Edward —plantea Mary.

—Buenas. —Bree llega al living con el cabello húmedo de su ducha—. Disculpen la demora.

—Tranquila. —Se sienta junto a su madre.

—¿Qué les puede decir? —se pregunta a sí misma.

—Información que tú sepas que les puede servir —responde su madre.

—No hubo nada en especial estos días. Aunque, recuerdo que en una clase hablamos sobre los recientes secuestros en Seattle, pero nadie lo tomo en serio. Ya saben, empezamos a bromear.

—¿Y por qué introdujeron el tema? —pregunta Edward.

—Unos compañeros estaban hablando sobre eso. Usted debe saber que el último secuestro fue… raro. Vi en las noticias que el equipo forense no encontró huellas de la persona ni muchas de sus pertenencias. Estaban diciendo que, al parecer, el muchacho pudo hacer parte de una secta satánica y por eso desapareció.

—¿Hablan sobre esos temas? —cuestiona Mary—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías comentado, hija? No pueden ponerse a cuchichear sobre esas cosas. Se crean dudas y ganas de experimentar y probar…

—Mamá, te aseguro que no quiero probar nada de eso —refuta Bree—. Y como decía, algunos escuchamos esos comentarios y empezó una especie de discusión. La señorita Swan lo convirtió en una especie de debate, ya había terminado la clase por lo que hablamos un poco sobre ese tema.

—¿Cómo qué cosas debatieron_? _

—Hubo muchos choques de ideas. Algunos no creen en esas cosas, otros daban miles de alternativas de lo que le pudo pasar al pobre muchacho. Como no llegamos a una conclusión, nos limitamos a afirmar que, obviamente, había algo sobrenatural en ese caso, pero cada quien podía pensar lo que quisiera.

—Fue idea de Bella —afirma Edward.

—Tengo una duda. Si no te molesta, Bree, ¿me podrías decir qué piensas tú sobre eso?

—Yo no creo en esas cosas, señor Swan, pero no encuentro una respuesta lógica para una desaparición así… tengo que aceptar que hay algo sobrenatural, pero no voy a pensar sobre ello.

—Entiendo —responde Charlie.

—Edward.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuánto la echas de menos? —El ambiente se torna incómodo.

—No tienes idea.

—Espero que la encuentren —dice Bree.

—Todos lo esperamos —asegura Mary.

**LR**

—Apagaron el teléfono. Esme llamó temprano y se fue a buzón.

—Por favor, no le digan a Edward.

—Él pidió estar enterado de todo. Además, no significa nada malo en sí. Pudieron desde un principio arrojar el celular por ahí.

—A menos de que Bella llegue a nuestra casa ahora, todo significa algo malo.

—No seas pesimista.

—Rose, ni siquiera sabemos si está viva —susurra Emmett con pena. A su novia se le cristalizan los ojos en cuestión de segundos—. Entre más los minutos pasen, Edward la siente más lejos. Cualquier noticia así lo haría perder mucha esperanza y no tiene demasiada.

—Pero merece saber. —Se levanta de su silla y se sienta en las piernas de su novio—. Jamás quiero que pase eso, pero si fueras tú quien no estuviera aquí, yo quisiera estar enterada de todo, por mucho que duela.

Le acaricia el cabello y la besa.

—Los invité a almorzar —avisa.

—¿A quiénes? —pregunta Rose.

—A Edward y Charlie.

—Oh. ¿No han recibido llamadas, cierto? —Emmett niega con la cabeza. Suspira.

—Espero que hayan conseguido buena información.

—Sí. —La rubia recoge los platos de la mesa y los lleva a la cocina—. Oye, nunca supe si Edward le entregó su regalo a Bella…

—No se lo entregó —responde Emmett desde el living.

—¿Y qué era?

—Un viaje a Nueva York.

—Uhm, a Bella le hubiese encantado —asegura Rose.

Edward y Charlie llegan a las 12 en punto. No ha parado de serenar y Edward quiere golpear a alguien.

—¿Cómos les fue? —Rose les recibe sus abrigos.

—Estuve a punto de partirle la cara Mike Newton.

—Y Benjamin Clarke —agrega Charlie.

—Oh, Edward. ¿Eso por qué?

—Son unos malditos bastardos.

—Y tú no entiendes que no puedes reaccionar de esa manera en una casa ajena, sobre todo si nos están ayudando.

—¿Por qué tenían que estar en la misma casa? —cuestiona Edward—. ¿O son maricas y duermen juntos?

—Edward. —Lo reprende Rose—. ¿Qué hicieron?

—Antes de tocar, escuchamos sus voces. Estaban… hablando sobre el cuerpo de Bella. —Charlie pone mala cara.

—La estaban morboseando —aclara Edward—. ¡Está desaparecida! Pero ellos creen que es el momento perfecto para fantasear con su cuerpo.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunta Emmett al ingresar a la casa. Trae arroz chino.

—Hola, Emmett —saluda Charlie.

—Jefe Swan, ¿qué tal les fue?

—No sabían gran cosa, no hay detalles relevantes. Nada que nos ayude —dice Charlie.

Rose suspira.

—Bueno, vamos a comer.

.

.

—¿Visitaron a todos los alumnos de Bella?

—Y a Carl Sagan.

—¿Ninguno les dio información útil?

—Carl únicamente vio el auto y lo único que nos pudieron contar los alumnos fueron los detalles de las clases.

—Edward, ¿por qué le ibas a partir la cara a Newton y a Clarke? —pregunta Emmett.

—Morboseaban a Bella. —Se limita a responder

—Amigo, hace tiempo que no te escuchaba decir que quieres golpear a alguien.

—Paren de hablar sobre eso en la mesa —pide Rosalie.

Después de reposarse, Charlie va a visitar los locales de la ruta donde fue encontrado el auto de Bella.

—Nos vemos luego, chicos. —Se despide Edward.

—Oh, no. Quédate.

—No me pienso quedar.

—Es lo mejor, Edward —aclara Charlie.

—Creí que habías dejado eso —comenta Emmett. Convenció a Edward de quedarse.

—¿El qué?

—Tu ira.

—Digamos que alguien me ayudaba a controlarla, pero ese alguien no está.

—Cuando una persona no está, se supone, debes tratar de aplicar las mejoras que te ha dejado, por simple agradecimiento.

—No hables de Bella como si estuviera muerta.

—No lo hice.

—Bien.

Permanecen unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Adelante.

—¿Alguna vez vas a contarnos a Jasper o a mí lo que sucedió hace un año? —pregunta con cautela. Edward lo mira—. No soy una chica, no me voy a poner histérico si no quieres hablarlo. No lo hice hace un año, no lo haré ahora.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—Escuché a Rose mencionar "lo del año pasado" cuando hablaba con Alice —explica. Edward se encoje de hombros.

—Yo… —mira el piso— casi le pegué a Bella.

Emmett no dice nada, por lo que Edward continúa.

—Fue exactamente para estas fechas. Gracias al cielo no recuerdo el día exacto, pero fue después de su cumpleaños, ni siquiera la felicité el año pasado —relata—. Ella había estado detrás de mí, para ayudarme con el tema de mi ira. Tú sabes, prácticamente peleaba con alguien todos los días.

—Pasabas las noches en los bares de Seattle y siempre terminabas golpeando a alguien, lo recuerdo.

—Sí. Somos amigos desde hace años. Una vez ella fue a buscarme, yo estaba demasiado tomado, por lo que casi… —respira profundamente— casi la violo. El sólo pensar que yo la cogí a la fuerza me destruye. Al día siguiente, fui a su casa. Nadie contestaba, por lo que trepé hasta su ventana. Me dijo que llamaría a su padre si no me bajaba ya mismo.

"Pero había algo que me preocupaba más. Si ella no abría la ventana, yo me iba a caer. Le rogué que la abriera, prometí no hacerle daño. Con mucha desconfianza, ella abrió la ventana, ni siquiera pasé de allí. Le expliqué que había estado muy tomado y que no quise obligarla a nada, le pedí disculpas muchas veces —toma otro respiro.

"Hablamos toda la tarde. Me avisó que su cumpleaños estaba cerca, que me disculpaba y que quería pasar la fecha a mi lado. Estuve de acuerdo. Ella había estado apoyándome a superar esa parte de mi vida y el haberla maltratado, me hizo reflexionar mucho. Además, me di cuenta que Isabella Swan era hermosa y encantadora —sonríe ante el recuerdo.

"Al día siguiente, planeamos encontrarnos en la Push. Ella llegó primero, y cuando yo llegué, un muchacho moreno la estaba besando. Ya te puedes imaginar cómo reaccioné. Entre lágrimas, me explicó que era su amigo y que el beso había sido a la fuerza. Desaparecí por 3 días y ni siquiera recordé su cumpleaños. Regresé a su casa el 17 de Sept. Y ésta vez no me abrió la ventana.

"Después de una semana, volví a visitarla, ésta vez toqué su puerta. Su padre la llamó y, no sé por qué, pero ella bajó y habló conmigo. Me contó que le rompí la nariz a Jacob, al parecer ese era el nombre de su amigo, y que se sentía muy culpable. Yo le conté que llevaba una semana sin golpear a alguien, me felicitó. Y desde ahí, empezamos a frecuentarnos. Al poco tiempo, nos hicimos novios. Un día estábamos en su casa, yo le llevé rosas rojas, son sus favoritas, y vimos una película en su casa. Cuando me iba, Jacob llegó a visitarla y me alteré. Le pregunté si me estaba siendo infiel o si todo esto era un juego, ella me dijo que estaba demente y yo alcé la mano.

"Agradezco que Jacob estuvo allí. Al día siguiente, fue ella quien llegó a mi casa. Pensé que no querría verme nunca más, pero no, ella llegó y me besó. Nunca entendí porque me perdonó todo. Y apenas ese día, recordé su cumpleaños.

—Ya sabes el resto de la historia. —Edward está lagrimeando.

—Amigo, lo siento. Yo… no quise hacerte recordar todo eso —se disculpa Emmett.

—Ella me ayudó demasiado a ser quién soy ahora. Y tienes razón, no puedo volver a descontrolarme, no por mí, sino por ella.

—¡Hey! —Rosalie llega a la habitación corriendo—. ¡Llamaron! ¡Llamaron a tu casa, Edward!

Inmediatamente, se levantan. Edward mira el reloj. Son las tres de la tarde, Bella lleva 20 horas desaparecida.

No tardan mucho en llegar. Edward se dirige al living rápidamente.

—¿Qué dijeron?

—No mucho. "Tengo a tu chica" y colgaron —dice Jasper

—¿No han vuelto a llamar? —pregunta Rosalie.

—No —responde Alice. El teléfono empieza a sonar.

—¿Diga? —contesta Edward.

—¡Hola, Edward! ¿Cómo te va?

—¿Quién demonios eres?

—No seas grosero. Yo no lo he sido con tu chica.

—¿Dónde la tienes? ¿Qué quieres?

—No te preocupes. No quiero nada, cuando termine de disfrutar su cuerpo, te la regreso.

—¡No la toques, maldito animal! —brama. La persona al otro lado de la línea se ríe.

—No seas idiota. —La voz cambia—. No tenemos a tu chica, pero fue un gusto jugar contigo.

Y cuelgan.

—Edward, ¿qué dice? —susurra Emmett. Rosalie nota el cambio de su expresión.

—Edward…

Tira el teléfono y empieza a maldecir.

—¡Cálmate! —le pide Alice. Jasper recoge rápidamente el teléfono y lo vuelve a conectar por si llaman de nuevo.

—Eso no es necesario. —Edward se burla cruelmente—. No van a volver a llamar, ¡PORQUE FUE UNA MALDITA BROMA!

—¿Una broma? —repite Jasper.

—Sí, una jodida broma. —Se tira en el mueble—. Me dicen que juegan con el cuerpo de Bella y después que es una maldita broma.

—¿Acaso la gente no tiene corazón? —cuestiona Alice.

—¿Le avisaron de esto a Charlie? —pregunta Rose.

—Sí, debe venir en camino —responde Jasper.

Edward se dirige a la puerta.

—Edward —le llama Alice.

—Recuerda lo que hablamos, compañero —murmura Emmett.

El aludido ni siquiera los mira. Abre la puerta y se marcha.

Se encuentra en su auto, dando vueltas por el pueblo. Ha estado haciendo eso por dos horas. Tiene su celular en mano, porque ante todo, espera que lo llamen diciéndole que volvieron a llamar, pero no recibe ninguna llamada.

Estaciona el carro en frente del lugar donde fue encontrado el auto de Bella. Mira el árbol fijamente.

Se asusta cuando alguien le toca su ventanilla.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Hola, soy Jane. —La niña le sonríe.

—Un… gusto, Jane —responde confundido. Mira a sus alrededores y se da cuenta que la niña se encuentra sola—. ¿Perdiste a tus padres?

—Uhm, no. —Se separa de la ventanilla—. Es que noté que mirabas mi árbol favorito y sentí un poco de celos y curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad sobre qué? —De repente, Edward siente que Jane le agrada.

—¿Por qué miras tanto mi árbol?

—¿Cuántos años tienes… Jane?

—Seis —le contesta con una sonrisa.

Y no sabe por qué, pero termina sentado en el suelo con Jane.

—¿Me cuentas tu historia? Siempre me ha gustado que me cuenten historias, mi abuela siempre lo hacía.

—¿Quieres oír mi historia?

Jane asiente con sus grandes ojos llenos de intriga. Edward procede a contarle que su novia ha sido secuestrada y que ya lleva 23 horas desaparecida.

—¿Te sientes triste?

—Mucho —contesta.

—Cuando yo estoy triste le digo a mi mamá que me preparé papitas. Me hace sentir un poco mejor —le cuenta. La niña toma una piedra y empieza a jugar con ella.

—Qué bueno que tengas tu manera de subirte el ánimo. Yo la tenía, pero me la quitaron.

—Sí, lástima que mi mamá ya no está para prepararme mis papitas —se lamenta.

—¿Te dejó? —pregunta Edward con tristeza. Quiere acariciarle su cabello rubio.

—Se murió —susurra. La niña está a punto de echarse a llorar, por lo que Edward la abraza. Para su sorpresa, Jane no lo aparta, sino que lo recibe con cariño.

—Siempre me decía que me mantuviera feliz, que era mejor jugar con una sonrisa que con una cara triste. Trato de hacerlo todos los días —murmura en su hombro—. Es un poquito difícil, pero lo intento por mi mamá.

—Qué niña inteligente. —Se separan y Jane le sonríe.

El celular de Edward vibra.

_¿Dónde estás, corazón? Ven a casa a comer, preparé lasagna de pollo. _

_Esme._

—Hacía rato que no veía de esos —comenta Jane.

—¿El… celular?

—Sí. Hace muchísimo.

—¿Cómo es tu apellido Jane?

—Vulturi. —Vuelve a jugar con la piedra.

—¿Vulturi? Nunca he escuchado ese apellido por el pueblo…

—¿Me vas a decir por qué mirabas mi árbol?

—Oh, sí. Ahí fue encontrado el auto de mi Bella.

—¿Tu novia?

—Sí, ella. Sobre la que te conté. —No resiste y le acaricia el cabello. Es tan rubio. La niña se ríe.

—¿Tienes una foto de ella?

Edward busca una foto de Bella en su celular y se la muestra.

—¡Ella!

—¿La conoces? —pregunta Edward extrañado.

—La conocí anoche.

Por un momento, Edward siente que se le para el corazón.

—¿Anoche? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

—Despacio, Edward —se ríe.

—No, Jane, en serio. —Trata de calmarse—. ¿Dónde?

—Aquí, en el árbol.

—¿Hablaste con ella?

—Bueno, lo intenté, pero ella no me escucho. —Frunce el ceño—.Quería jugar a las escondidas, pero era tarde y me da miedo la oscuridad y podía perderme y…

—¿Jugar a las escondidas?

—Sí. Estaba corriendo.

—¿Corriendo de qué, Jane?

—Yo no lo sé, Edward.

—¡Sí lo sabes!

—Edward, no grites —le pide en un susurro.

—Lo siento. —Respira profundamente—. Jane, por favor, necesito que me digas que viste.

—Está bien. Yo estaba en mi árbol, como siempre. Ella llegó con su carro brillante y bonito, lo paró en mi árbol. Yo me enojé, por supuesto. Nadie deja autos en mi árbol. Me enoja, mucho. Es mi árbol.

—Sí, lo entiendo, Jane. Por favor, sigue —le anima.

—Ella se bajó rápidamente, creo que jugaba a las escondidas con alguien. Una sombra, creo. Yo traté de hablarle, pero gritó cuando me vio. Creo que sabía que la iba a regañar por dejar su auto en mi árbol.

—¿Por qué crees que gritó, Jane?

—Yo no lo sé —se encoge de hombros.

—Está bien. Sigue.

—Ella siguió corriendo y yo traté de pedirle disculpas, pero de repente, ella desapareció.

—¿Desapareció? —repite Edward.

—Eso pensé —se ríe—, pero ella había caído al hueco, intenté ayudarla, pero todo estaba oscuro. Te dije que me da miedo la oscuridad, me da mucho miedo, Edward, por lo que volví a mi árbol.

—¿Al hueco?

_¿Hueco? ¿Cuál hueco? ¿Corrió?_

Edward se paraliza cuando encuentra la respuesta.

_El hueco del pozo. ¡Cayó en el hueco del pozo! _

—¿Pediste ayuda, Jane? ¡¿Pediste ayuda?! —Edward se levanta rápidamente.

—No, Edward. Tenía miedo. ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunta la niña cuando lo ve correr.

Marca rápidamente a Charlie.

—Edward, chico, tu madre está preocupada…

—¡El hueco del pozo, Charlie! —grita.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Bella cayó el hueco del pozo!

Edward deja caer el celular cuando llega al lugar donde había estado el hueco. Las lágrimas empiezan a salir cuando se da cuenta de que si llega a ser cierto lo que le dijo Jane, Bella ya no está entre ellos.

**LR**

La vida puede acabar en un segundo.

La muerte es algo natural, tan natural como nacer. Algo esperado, algo sabido. Pero cuando llega, no importa si fue planeada, accidental o natural, trae con ella dolor. Mucho dolor.

El cuerpo de Isabella Swan fue encontrado a las 24 horas de desaparecida. ¿Quién se esperaría que una joven como ella, tan amable, tan tolerante, tan pura, terminaría de esa manera?

Edward se desborda por completo al ver el cuerpo de su novia sin vida. Esa chica risueña, encantadora, perseverante, luchadora, ya no estará más a su lado. Si 24 horas sin ella habían sido un infierno, no quiere imaginarse el resto de su vida así.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella, háblame! ¡BELLA! —grita Alice al ver su cuerpo—. Bella, _no me hagas esto. _

Su novio trata de calmarla, pero Alice rompe en lágrimas. No le importa tirarse el suelo y ensuciar su ropa. No le importa que sus lágrimas estén mojando su blusa.

Rosalie, la chica que nunca llora frente a nadie, está tirada en el suelo bañada de lágrimas. Emmett la acompaña, tratando de mantenerse un poco en calma para brindarle fortaleza a su chica.

Charlie le coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja a su hija. Le sonríe por última vez.

.

.

—Edward, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Una niña me lo dijo.

—¿Una niña?

—Jane Vulturi.

—¿Estás… estás seguro?

Edward se limita a asentir.

—Edward, Jane Vulturi fue una niña que murió hace tres años. Se tiró de un árbol y su cuerpo no aguantó el impacto.

—No, Charlie, yo la vi. Hablé con ella —responde sin ánimos.

—¿Rubia, ojos grandes?

—Sí.

—Edward, esa niña murió hace tres años.

El aludido no le presta mucha atención al asunto.

Cuando todos se marchan y el cuerpo de Bella es llevado a la morgue, Edward decide que necesita estar solo.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward. —Jane se sienta a su lado.

—¿Qué la perseguía, Jane?

—Edward, nunca lo sabremos.

Él la mira y le vuelve a acariciar el cabello.

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Háganmelo saber con un review n.n **_

_**Aquí les dejó mi Twitter lalared9 . No sé, por si lo quieren(?) **_


End file.
